Reading Lines
by Hearii
Summary: It would have been more useful just to visit the depths of his mind for solace. Perhaps, while he was there, he could lock in those memories of a dark-haired, green-eyed child staring at pools of dark, velvet red blood. Ulquiorra-centric/SLIGHT GrimmUlqui


**Reading**  
(BETWEEN THE)**  
Lines**

**Characters:** Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, _mentions: Aizen, Gin, Tousen_

**Pairings:** GrimmUlqui? If you squint with 1000/20 vision...

**Genre(s):** Angst/Poetry? I dunno... poetry, in a narrative way... maybe.

**Warning:** Contains child-killing and half character death. Yes, half.

**Dedicated to** Ribbonrebel31 for her birthday. Everyone say happy birthday to her in your reviews!

**Summary:** He should have just looked in the depths of his mind for solace. Then perhaps he could lock the memories of a dark-haired, green-eyed child staring at pools of velvet red blood there, in the meantime.

**READING  
**(BETWEEN THE)  
**LINES**

He couldn't figure out why

(he was taking this so seriously;

why he was going this far.)

he had ended up in front of the plain, white door

(, somehow nervous,

of all things to be,

and curious.

He was almost worried about

the reaction he would get.)

. Tiredly, slowly, he closed his eyes

(only to see the images he couldn't understand

playing on the back of his eyelids,

the pictures wavering constantly.)

and asked himself

(if this had happened to any of the other Espada-

hollow-,

or if it was just him that was different

in that aspect.

It was possible that this could be an

effect of his unique sight.)

if he should turn around and head back. Grimmjow, of all people to pick, would probably

(have no idea how to go about such a situation,

much like Ulquiorra himself.)

slam the door as soon as he saw Ulquiorra standing in the hallway, wishing to speak with him

(about his human life, rather death-

which the likelihood of him even remembering

was slim to none as it was.)

In all honesty, Ulquiorra had no idea

(why this was suddenly happening to him.

Such a thing,

like gaining human memories,

was considered completely

absurd and impossible.

Creatures like the hollow-

Vasto Lorde-

felt no love, just lust;

no naiveness, just envy;

no genuine tiredness, just sloth.)

why he had chosen to come to the Sexta Espada's quarters for any sort of guidance. Why not

(just deal with it on his own?

As an Adjudas he was always solely independent,

killing others ruthlessly

for his own sake.)

go to someone who would understand – never sympathize, never – more than Grimmjow? It would have been more useful just to visit

(the depths of his mind for solace.

Perhaps,

while he was there,

he could lock in those memories of

a dark-haired,

green-eyed

child staring at pools of

dark, velvet red blood.)

Aizen-sama, Gin-sama, or Tousen-sama, regardless that they aren't hollows.

Perhaps he should

(knock and finish it already.

Get rid of the humiliation

fast and easy.

Regardless of the embarrassment he saw coming,

he would still try

although he had not the slightest notion

as to why.)

turn back now. By chance, Grimmjow may not even

(be in his chambers.

Although he knew of some of the other Espada's habits,

the resting schedule was definitely

not something Ulquiorra was aware of.)

open the door and slam it in his face. Decidedly, Ulquiorra had opted to not

(hide his presence.

He already felt foolish enough

just being here for a case

such as this,

but he refused to show the weakness of hiding-

pride.)

deny the shame he felt just for being up at such a hideous hour, asking for Grimmjow to talk to him. He could easily demand the Sixth Espada to speak, but Ulquiorra was much more concerned about someone seeing him. Rumors

(were something not always untrue

and Arrancar usually had a skill for

deciphering lie from truth.

He himself found the rumors

to be disgusting stories

of greed

trying to help fill their empty souls.)

were trash. He

(still come to a conclusion as to what he wanted to do.

His feet told him to stay,

head told him to go,

pale hands raised in mid-knock

rooted him in place.)

preferred to ignore them but he could still see

(the images playing on his emerald eyes,

even after he had re-opened them.

The child,

jade eyes clouded and

choking on bile that rose and stopped

just below his throat,

wouldn't leave him be.)

the stares

(of men, towering over the small form,

weapons dripping blood in their hands.)

of fellow Arrancar judging him

(if word of his late night visit

ever spread

he wouldn't care.

It just mattered that the

distorted images of people

falling into their own blood

left his vision.)

His hands slightly shook

(watching shadows loom forward,

toward the child-

him.)

before he knocked mechanically on the door in front of him. The noise

(of footsteps was loud,

banging in his ears,

as one man,

flanked by two others,

strode up to him with

red gleaming weapons.)

echoed through the hall. No doubt

(even at a young age,

he knew what was coming.)

Grimmjow must have heard the him at the door, if he really was in his room like Ulquiorra secretly hoped.

The door opened. Ulquiorra looked off to the side and blinked,

(the images playing over and over

in his head finally leaving,

much to Ulquiorra's relief (astonishment?).)

avoiding Grimmjow's blue-eyed glare. Predictably, he was in a foul mood to see the Quatro Espada at his doorstep.

"What the fuck

(did I do to deserve such a pathetic situation?)

do you want?"

* * *

_Standing in the broken doorway; eyes wide; reflecting blood sprayed everywhere. Unidentifiable forms shrouded by a thick layer of ruby engraved themselves into his mind. Eyes, also equally green, shined death at the boy._

_Yet, even seeing something he shouldn't have, the child felt nothing except the ball of knots rise their way up and into the base of his throat. No sadness; happiness; fear; anger. _

_Nothing._

_Not even when three large forms approached him – brown hair, silver hair, black hair – with a greeting of gleaming knifes dripping with blood did he feel anything. With no naïve feeling in his body anymore, – the bodies with green eyes sucking out anything close to it – the child's eyes clouded over._

_And nor was he shocked when the brown haired one – the leader – raised his knife and made a quick slash across his throat, through the knots that chocked him._

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow. I don't know how great of a gift that was, Ribbonrebel31. I mean... it had half-character death. Child-Ulquiorra character death, no less. Plus, it was so OOC D:**

**Ah, fuck, I hated this piece. V.V I honestly did. The grammar was probably atrocious, as was the formatting. Originally, the bracketed words were left-hand set but since FANFICTION is RETARDED with formatting, you can't do that. Fuck! XO  
Fuck!  
Fuck!  
****Fuck! X3  
-angst-**

**Regardless, I would think of it as extremely ironic if Aizen killed Ulquiorra in his human life. Yea, that's right. The ones who killed him and his family (why; I dunno) was Tousen, Gin and Aizen. If that really happened... well, haha. Why is Ulquiorra following them again? **

**Anyways... please drop a review to mah patheterc soulz!! **

**Happy birthday, Ribbonrebel31!**


End file.
